Shake on it
by NeoNerd420
Summary: After the Final task and the death of Cedric. Harry has a question. With Hermione's help he finds the answers. One shot.Not much H/Hr.


******I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling** and her licensees** .**

_**Shake on it. **_

Harry was not happy. He was sitting in an unused classroom, just wanting to be left alone. It had been a week since the final task, and the death of Cedric.

Harry was numb. He was trying to keep his mind occupied. He was just finishing up a history of magic essay. It was about a battle that was ended by the breach of a magical contract. He didn't quite understand it, but he was sick of magical contracts after the goblet chose him.

_"I guess I'm going to have to ask Hermione." _He thought with a sigh. With that thought, he gathered his things to search for his best friend. The only one who had been there for him through everything. A half hour later he found her in the library with Viktor staring at her while she read. For some reason it made him feel sick, furious. "I'm not jealous." He told himself. He just wished Viktor was not always around. When his gaze swept to Hermione's face, he calmed instantly. She was still his anchor, the one who kept him sane through everything.

"Hermione. What do you know about magical contracts?" Harry asked sheepishly.

Looking up from her book, with a sly smile, she asked. "Are you just starting on your history essay?" To her surprise, he answered. "No, I think I'm finished. It just brought some questions to mind." As he handed her his essay.

Harry took an empty seat, waiting. Hermione instantly began skimming through his chicken scratch. As she usually did, she was correcting his spelling and grammar, as she went. Muttering slightly till she finally said. "This is actually pretty good. What did you need?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, I guess, I just don't understand magical contracts. In that battle, Jorgansen was the most powerful wizard. When he defeated Roan, he also died.... According to the books, he had agreed to help protect the Roan family during a war fifty years beforehand... According to the books, that was a magical contract. It sounds to me like he would loose no matter what. He breached the contract, by killing his enemy, or he could have let his enemy win.

I know, I didn't have to sign anything, or even know my name was in the goblet. How could I be forced into a contract without my knowledge?"

Viktor puffed himself up to look important and said. "Contracts wery complicated. I half agent, for contracts."

Harry fought hard not to roll his eyes. He was sure Viktor would find a banana split difficult to comprehend.

Hermione glanced at Viktor, before turning to Harry. She was quite proud, Harry was asking questions beyond the given homework. She felt that was a breakthrough. She had always hoped to bring out his inquisitive side. She knew, it was the goblet he was asking about, but she took it as a larger question. Snapping out of her thoughts, she smiled. "Harry magical contracts are very simple, in a complicated sort of way." She winced slightly at Harry and Viktor's snorts.

She took on full lecture mode. "Magical contracts are very powerful. They can be more powerful than any spell, or relic, if given the correct parameters. They can be as simple as a verbal agreement, or handshake. They can also be as complicated as you like. There always must be, understanding, and agreement, between two parties. The main reason they can be so powerful is because magic itself is the arbiter. As such, people who enter into these contracts, usually set forth exact punishments for breach. If no punishment is set in the contract, it would be up to magic itself, to judge the severity, and decide on the punishment. In the case of the goblet of fire, it could have stripped you of your magic, or killed you." She looked down, shyly muttering. "I did some research, when your name..." Before shaking her head, returning to lecture mode. "The contract involved, is actually between the three schools. Since you are not of age, while you are at school the headmaster is your guardian. It is his guardianship, that allowed the contract to be binding."

Harry was stunned. "So, you're saying that people enter a verbal, or written contract that could turn them into a squib, or kill them."

Hermione nodded. "All the time, though most aren't that bad. The punishment could be anything from a bad case of acne, to being transfigured into a pig for the rest of your life. People can be really creative."

She paused to think, before continuing. "There's a really fascinating book, its called _'Curse the family'; A history of known familial curses._ It even discusses a curse believed to have been placed on the founding families. Supposedly, the curse was the result of a series of marriage contracts that were breached. That's why the founding families are dormant. If anybody does have a direct line to one of the founders they don't claim the name. They believe, if they did claim the name, it would curse their family.

Another good book is _'Do's and Dont's; Binding magical contracts.'_ It's more dry, and mostly about actually writing contracts. It does give some details about magical judgment and enforcement."

Harry grinned widely. He knew she was hoping he would do more research on his own. It was her way, give you just enough to get you interested, then point out where to look for more. He nodded in satisfaction, and thanked her, while getting up to look up the books she mentioned. He already had an idea forming in his head. The idea was silly, it was devious, it was slightly slytherin, it was perfect. It would make the marauders proud. If it worked.

Over the next week Harry was barely seen. Hermione was conflicted, she knew Harry was still brooding. On the few occasions, when she did see him, he was studying diligently over the books she had mentioned. He was also reading books suggested by several other people. It was a curious mix. Madam Pince, Fred and George, he had even written to Sirius. Books on curses, contracts, rituals, charms, practical jokes. She knew he was up to something. She just couldn't put it together.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his study, when there was a bright flash of light. Dobby had popped onto his desk, (causing a flash for safety,) dropped the package, and left in an instant. Malfoy jumped, he quickly scanned for intruders, and then had a house elf check the package for dangers. The package consisted of two letters, and one knut. One of the letters was addressed to the Dark Lord, and one to himself. Curious didn't do it justice. He slowly opened the letter addressed to "The elder, blond ponce, Lucius Malfoy."

_Lucius_

_Please do me the favor of delivering my letter to Voldemort. (also Known as; Tom Marvolo Riddle)  
He will be most displeased if you do not deliver it, in a timely, and undisturbed manner. He will need the coin too._

_Harry Potter._

_P.S. Yes that Harry Potter. And No, I don't give autographs._

Lucius was livid... If he met the boy, before the dark lord did, he would kill him. It would be worth the pain from his master. He quickly gathered the coin, and second letter. Before leaving to deliver the parcel as requested. It was infuriating to be reduced to a post owl. But he would not suffer his masters wrath over a menial task.

Dobby met with Harry Potter In a tunnel under Hogsmead. He was just outside the wards of Hogwarts. "Did you deliver it?" Harry asked.

Dobby began bouncing on his feet "Oh, Yes Harry Potter Sir. Dobby delivers it." He looked down and shivered before saying. "Old master was very angry after reading it sir."

Harry smiled and said. "That's ok Dobby, you did great. Thank you, just one more thing." He pulled out another envelope and handed it to the happy elf. "This is very important, this needs to be sent with Hedwig, to be delivered to Hermione."

Looking back it had been fairly simple to set up. The hardest part was the port keys, and the secure location. Both had been provided, for a fee by Gringots. The location was an old magically hidden quarry. It happened to be owned by the potter estate. The portkeys were genius. There couldn't be copied. They would only carry one person each. They would only be activated once both parties had accepted the contract, and Harry's would activate five minutes before the second.

Sitting in the long tunnel and waiting. Harry had some time to think. He was nervous. He knew things could go wrong. He could die. To him, the worst part of that realization was that he never got to say goodbye to Hermione. Yes he had written her a short note. He just wished he could see her smile one more time.

The dark lord was the happiest he could ever remember being. The foolish boy had written up a formal challenge.

"_Tom_

_I (Harry James Potter) challenge you (Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort, Leader, and Master of the Death Eaters...) Magic will determine the winner. Should you chose to accept, read further and sign with blood ink._

_The rules are simple. The portkeys will deliver us to a suitable location. We will shake hands, and enter a competition of my choosing. In the end magic will determine the winner. The loser forfeits his life and magic to the winner. The portkey will activate at five p.m..._

_Should you accept. Sign here._

At five P.M. The Dark Lord found himself standing in the middle of a heavily warded quarry. Next to him was a table, and two chairs, with a chess board on top. A few feet in front of him was Harry Potter, with a smile on his face. Voldemort knew now he would have to play chess. The contract was specific, Harry got to chose the form of the battle. Voldemort also knew that he was in fact, very good at chess. As Voldemort's smile began to grow, Harry took on a determined expression. Harry took a step forward, and presented his hand. _  
_  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"one,two, three, four, I declare a thumb war... It only took a split second for Harry's seeker skills to show themselves. Strong hands, and quick reflexes were necessary to be a good seeker. He almost instantly had Lord Voldemort's thumb pinned. There was a blinding flash of magic. Voldemort took on an expression of disbelieving. He was shocked. This child had won. A. A thu... Thumb War... "That's not fair. Y-YOU cheated..." Suddenly both screamed at the top of there lungs. Their knees buckled, and they collapsed, as Voldemort's magical core was transferred, and added to Harry's.

At that moment, panic was sweeping the wizard world. A small shack that used to house the last of the Gaunt family, already weakened by age, was nearly destroyed by a small explosion.

Another small explosion in the boiler room at Grimauld place, caused Sirius, and the order to panic into action, and look for the source. They found Kreacher's body, and the scattered remains of his stash of stolen dark artifacts.

In a vault in the deepest tunnels of Gringots there was a small explosion. The Goblins investigated, and found no significant damage to the tunnels, or any of the vaults. They decided to impose a small fine for structural damage, and a large fine for housing a dangerous object, without the proper insurance agreement. They confiscated everything except one knut from the Lestrange vaults.

In a little known room. (A room currently in another dimension,waiting to be called.) A room where thousands of objects have been hidden over the generations. A tiara exploded completely destroying the old vanishing cabinet it was resting on.

A snake, on a throne, in the ballroom, at Riddle Manor, burst into flames in front of two dozen screaming death eaters.

Elsewhere, Lucius Malfoy was in a meeting with Minister Fudge, and Undersecretary Umbridge. They all began screaming and taring at the sleeves of their robes. Only moments later aurors bust into the room to find them all with sleeves torn off and burns on their arms. There was also a large sum of galleons scattered across the desk and floor. All three were taken into custody for questioning.

All around the world people who had the dark mark felt the pain. It was the crucio, but much worse. When it was over, death eaters every where knew, Voldemort was gone for good. Some had been turned into squibs. A few including Lucius died. Some felt fear for the first time ever. Potter had defeated the Dark Lord.

An hour later, Harry awoke feeling great for the first time in his life. There was no pain in his scar. He somehow felt lighter. He stood up, and stared down. Looking at Tom Riddles lifeless body for a few minutes.

Harry Had not given his own appearance a second thought. He had spent hours sweating in the darkened tunnel. Nervously running his dirty hands through his hair, and wiping sweat away with his shirt sleeve. He had slipped, and skinned his knees, ripping his robes, in the quarry. When Voldemort finally died, the blood coming from his scar was black as coal. He pulled out the return portkey. It was set to return the body and Harry to the "secure portkey and apparition point" at auror headquarters.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry Potter had disappeared. He had left a note with Hedwig.

_Hermione_

_I'll be back. Just going to stop Tom. Don't worry._

_Love  
Harry  
_  
To say she was upset would be putting it mildly. She Screamed, which scared Hedwig into a panic, before she promptly collapsed into tears. This act brought the entire focus of the great hall. Every eye was on the bushy haired, brown eyed, best friend of the boy-who-lived.

Dumbledore, and Mcgonagall were quickly making their way to the girl. Suddenly professor Snape, and two slytherins, let out shrieks of pain and passed out. It only took a second for him to decide. He continued toward Hermione. Whatever was going on, she held the answers.

After reading the note, Dumbledore quickly made his way to headquarters, only to find chaos. With a quick scan, he found the remains of the locket. From the signature of the residual magic. It had clearly been a horcrux of Tom Riddle. Dumbledore was in the middle of explaining the disappearance, and planning the search. When a Pink haired auror entered the room excitedly, telling everybody that Harry had made it to auror headquarters. She said he was obviously injured, and exhausted.

So it was. The ministry, and Auror headquarters were in a panic. The boy-who-lived had collapsed on the body of He-who-must-not-be-named in the apparation point. To all the aurors who watched him appear. It looked as if he had been through a major battle. He was bleeding, sweaty, dirty, his clothes torn. He didn't appear to be able to hold himself up. After several stunned seconds while Harry was having a hard time extracting himself from the tangle of Voldemorts body and clothes. Tripping several times. A group of aurors finally moved in. All wands at the ready, trained on the most feared dark lord in a century. Harry was helped by two aurors who practically carried him to the safety of an interview room.

Amilia Bones was first person of authority on the scene. After the initial shock wore off, she scanned the body. Confirming it was the dark lord, and he was in fact, dead... She ordered the body to be put in stasis, and delivered to a high security cell, as she was already moving to the interview room to get Mr. Potters statement.

Entering the room, a barely frazzled Madam Bones introduced herself with a smile, and an offer of tea or refreshment. Harry was only to happy to accept the Tea and biscuits.

Over the next ten minutes. Harry told her of the idea, and what had happened. A slightly amazed and amused, Madam Bones thought it would be best if, most of the details remain secret. So the incident report only read.

_"Harry Potter defeated Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA, Voldemort in a magical contest. Tom Riddle died as a result of his willing participation."_

Harry was just finishing his story... Albus Wufric Brian Dumbeldore came into the room, (in full authority mode), insisting that "Harry be released to my custody." Amilia Bones Burst into laughter, while Harry smirked. Albus was taken aback.

"I don't think we will be charging Harry with anything." Amilia said with a smile. Taking on a serious tone, she added. "I am sure, the Public will love to know that Harry has defeated the dark lord. The minister cant deny it this time. We have the body, of the dark lord. We have the minister in custody. He carried the dark mark, and is being questioned for corruption."

Dumbledore was stunned for a few seconds. He slipped effortlessly into his grandfather facade. "Harry, would you care to explain." A few minutes later Dumbledore asked. "Would you share a memory perhaps." He placed an object out of his pocket on the table. With a wave of his wand the small stone bowl, expanded into a large stone pensive.

He asked. "Harry think of what happened, and I'll copy the memories." For the next ten minutes Dumbledore copied a few memories into the pensive.

Twenty minutes later the three came out of the pensive. Amilia and Dumbledore looked very amused. Dumbledore asked. "He agreed to this."

Harry Smiled and Pulled out the contract. Dumbledore was amused, and aghast at the contract. The wording left no room for error. The loser gave up his magic and died. It even tied the fate of Voldemort to that of his death eaters, he was their Lord and master, with magic the the final arbiter. "The Marauders would be proud Harry." Dumbledore said with a genuine smile. A moment of thought later found him scanning Harry. "Hmm, Harry, I'm happy to say, I believe he is finally gone. Your scar has always shown the connection to my scans. Now, I can find no residual dark magic. Perhaps, we should discuss what the public should know, and return you to Hogwarts."

When a very messy Harry Potter entered the common room, it fell silent. Harry came to a halt, looking calm. He could actually feel every eye on him. His hair plastered with sweat and blood. The image of a battle hardened returning war hero, was destroyed in a flash, as a brown haired missile leveled the Boy-who-lived. They came to rest with her straddling him kissing him passionately. She pulled out of the kiss, oblivious to the cat calls, and wolf whistles from her housemates. She smacked him in the face. Before kissing him again.

She smiled through tears and said. "Harry, I Love you, BUT, if you ever do something like that again... I'll kill you myself..."

**(A/N This is my first story. Hopefully its not too terrible.)  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Ive got some ideas for other stories. But they are still... Rough. LOL **


End file.
